Luz y Oscuridad
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque en la luz no había lugar para ellos


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sabía, la relación de ellos estaba más que prohibida… ¡Ja! Hacía mucho tiempo atrás lo sabía, quizás desde el mismo instante en qué él posó sus labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos, probándolos y marcándolos como su propiedad.<p>

Pero… ¿Realmente importaba que él fuera un mortífago y ella casi un auror? No, en definitiva no le importa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía importarle algo tan insignificante como eso? No sólo eran enemigos naturales, sino que también de bandos.

Sí, efectivamente eso no importaba.

Lo único que le importaba tanto a ella, cómo a él, era que el aire comenzará a escasear de un momento a otro, porque en definitiva tanta unión de sus bocas, podría resultar peligroso, para la salud de ambos, sus pulmones estaban expuestos a quedarse sin aire; pero en el fondo, no, definitivamente no les importaba.

Porque… ¡Joder! ¿Había algo más importante que desear algo y tenerlo entre tus brazos? Porque sí, de algo estaban seguros aquello era puro deseo, sí, realmente así era.  
>Sin embargo ella comenzaba a dudarlo justo en el instante en que él se marchaba, porque no era nada grato sentir que tu mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse, tampoco sentir que algo te faltaba, que necesitabas un contacto que no, ni Ronald Weasley y mucho menos Harry Potter podían darte.<p>

¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajo tú tenías que ser de los buenos y él de los malos? ¿Por qué tenías que ser una sangre sucia y él un maldito sangre pura? ¿Por qué en vez de odiarse cómo debían se deseaban de aquella peligrosa y excitante manera? ¿Por qué tenías que ser casi un auror y el un autentico mortífago? ¿Por qué maldita sea tenían que estar en guerra ambos bandos? Y ¿Por qué carajo tú terminaste enamorada de alguien cómo él? ¿Por qué puñetera razón tú tenías que ser Hermione Granger y él Draco Malfoy? Y aún peor… ¿Por qué tú tenías que estar en la luz y él en la maldita oscuridad? Y ¿Por qué deseabas sacarlo de ese lugar?

La rabia corre por tus venas, porque te sientes inútil, sientes que nada puedes hacer sólo esperar a ver que te tiene el destino, quizás serás feliz, quizás sufrirás, o sabrá sólo Merlín que pasará.

Pero de algo estás segura: si algo llega a pasarle a aquél muchacho de ojos grises y cabellera rubia, todo a tú alrededor se derrumbaría por completo, más específicamente tú vida se iría al profundo y despiadado infierno.

Quizás eso fuera lo mejor, sólo así lo acompañarías en su eterno castigo, y era allí, justo en ese pequeño instante en que ella dudaba aún más que lo que sentía por aquél ser era puro deseo, porque era prácticamente imposible que ella viera su vida sin esos ojos grises, sin esa miserable y seductora sonrisa de lado, y mucho menos sin esos terribles y hermosos cabellos rubios platinados.

¡Joder! Ya sabía cuál era su estúpido problema, enamorada, eso era lo que estaba, total y absolutamente enamorada de su opuesto, sí, debió haberlo premeditado, justo en el momento en que los besos de él comenzaron a tener efectos secundarios, cómo que su corazón comenzará a latir más rápido o qué sentías ciertos retorcijones en el estomago.

Sí, justo en ese maldito momento debió dejarlo; pero la verdad era que no pudo, no podía.  
>Se convirtió en algo importante, en algo que ella comenzó a sentir suyo, demasiado suyo en realidad, tanto que ahora llegaban a esos extremos.<p>

Esos puñeteros extremos en que ya no podía vivir sin él, sin Draco Malfoy,

Y pensaste, pensaste en aquella frase que solía repetir tu madre- de quién no tenías noticia desde hacía mucho-, aquella que siempre te había gustado y qué quizás encajase con todo lo que te sucedía "Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior. Lo que importa es lo que elegimos potenciar". Sí definitivamente algo de aquella frase te hacía reflexionar.

Porque era cierto, debía ser cierto, quizás explicaba el por qué tú, Hermione Granger, mejor bruja de tu generación, mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, poseedoras de méritos como los de Prefecta y Premio Anual, y ahora trabajadora constante del ministerio y pronto, muy pronto auror, estabas enamorada de Draco Malfoy, aquél malnacido sangre pura que te había insultado durante más de seis años, quién en vez de corazón tenía una piedra, quién en lo único que pudo sobresalir fue en pociones, ya que en lo demás era un completo fracaso y que ahora se alistaba en las filas del señor tenebroso, sí era porque dentro de ti había también oscuridad, precisamente por eso estabas enamorada total y absolutamente de aquél miserable desgraciado.

Tú sabías que Lord Voldemort cada día más estaba cerca de su fin, sobre todo por qué Harry mismo te lo había asegurado, te había asegurado encontrar por fin los sietes horrocruxes y tan sólo tenía que destruir el último.

Y temías, temías por la vida de aquél miserable desgraciado que te había robado el corazón, ni siquiera supiste cuando; pero el muy maldito e inútil tenía con él su inocente y estúpido corazón.

Decidir, era lo que tenias que hacer, tomar un decisión cómo decía la frase de tu madre, elegir cuál de los dos lados repotenciar, cuál de los dos elegir para tu felicidad y lo meditaste, por unos dos, tres o cuatro segundos, sí, desde hace mucho habías elegido, desde el mismo instante en que él te beso.

¡Miserable! Era un completo miserable que te había arrastrado hacía aquél lugar, hacía lo oscuro del pozo, luego de conocer tanto la luz, de ser su amiga y su más esencial arma, ahora la abandonabas a su suerte y te ibas al otro lado, al otro bando y simplemente por aquél desgraciado.

¡Lo odiabas! Mentira lo amabas y era precisamente por eso que sentías rabia.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Granger?-le cuestionó.

Sí, siempre le había llamado por su apellido… ¿Cuándo en su miserable vida la llamaría Hermione?

Suspiró, respiró y bufó.

¡Maldito rubio oxigenado!

- He decidido potenciar la oscuridad de mi interior.

Sí, lo suponía no había entendido ni una miserable palabra.

Sonrió, a veces adoraba su expresión de confusión y muchas otras veces la odiaba… ¿¡Se podía ser tan retrasado!

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y simplemente unió sus labios con los de él, explicándole por acciones lo que sucedería a partir de ese miserable instante en que se atrevió a pisar la Mansión Malfoy.

No sabía si él sentía lo mismo; pero algo en su interior le gritaba que sí, que era total y absolutamente correspondida.

- ¿Estás segura? Después no hay vuelta atrás, Granger.-la separó de sí, porque en  
>definitivamente sentía que todo aquello era irreal… ¿Hermione Granger en su casa y diciéndole con acciones que estaría con él en todo puñetero instante?<p>

Ella posó sus manos en el rostro del rubio y lo acercó más hacía si, si se podía.

- Total y completamente y ahora cállate… sólo bésame maldito mortífago.

Sí, sólo debía ser un sueño; pero de igual manera lo disfrutaría. Disfrutaría el sentir a aquella castaña en sus brazos y… ¡Maldita sea! Odiaba que ella hubiese elegido antes que él, odiaba que ella hubiese actuado antes que él, porque sí, tenía que confesar que hubo días en los que pensó, meditó adentrarse al bando de los "buenos" de la luz; pero aquella acción de ella, cambiaba todo.

Y la besó, ya luego se encargaría de todo, y quizás hablar seriamente con ella, asegurarse de que aquella sería su verdadera e irreemplazable decisión, por el momento ambos debían permanecer allí, en el hogar de la oscuridad, en esa de la cual desde aquél maldito momento ambos estaban sumergidos.

Porque sí, ella decidió, y él desde tiempo atrás, repotenciar la oscuridad de su interior. A pesar de que ambos tuviesen luz y oscuridad en su interior, decidieron potenciar la peor parte y simplemente para no separarse.

Porque quizás en la luz, no hubiese lugar para los dos.


End file.
